User talk:Jack Tyler
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Degrassi (Season 12) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 21:46, 2012 August 26 picture No because infobox pictures aren't supposed to be photoshopped images. Sorry. TOP (talk) 22:10, June 14, 2013 (UTC) jack JAck looK http://24.media.tumblr.com/59c7046f1da24e70872304e325e0f23f/tumblr_mpdeg1xsAv1r1rckto1_500.jpg Jessy I don’t have time for another game. 19:08, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Thanks I will check it out. In the future sign using the sig because it is easier to see who sent the message. Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 23:04, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Darcy Darcy, definitely. Her muscular body is sexy and amazing. ♡ Jake ♡ - i'm a match that's burning out 00:48, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I would definitely say Darcy ♡ Jake ♡ - i'm a match that's burning out 01:30, July 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: New Katie Blogs Hey Bud! Thanks for sending me the links to the Katie blogs. Sorry for responding so late but thanks again! Nick I'll never let go ❤ 00:03, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Pie Hi hi hi, do you like pie? DOES IT MAKE YOU CRY?! ✿ Alaura Senso Hantai 00:26, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Jack , Stop it . Its annyoing and creepy . Its offensive . Its annoying me and alot of the people . You need to stop or else something bad will happen . WHAT IF I PUT A PISTOL WITH BULLETS IN IT AND SHOOT YOU ? Is that funny , hell no , so stop! Eriniceheart (talk) 23:10, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Erin Comments Hello, Jack. Your comments lately have been getting out of hand and have been upsetting several users. You have posted comments in the past that have repeatedly objectified women, displayed several fetishes, and have generally been random at nature. These posts have generally been harmless, though I have received complaints about them, in the past, but I have to draw a line at posts suggesting cannibalism/characters getting eaten by other creatures. I don't believe your intentions are bad, but please tone your comments down a bit, or I will have to block you for a period of time for posting upsetting content and disturbing other users. Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:49, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Jack, I've asked you to tone down the comments about two weeks ago, which is more than plenty of time, but you are still making upsetting posts that are oversexualizing women, among other topics. Since I have already asked you once to tone it down, I'm going to block you for a few days due to not trying at all to change the nature of your comments. Please re-think about the content of your posts and how they affect the other users on the wiki. If you continue to post upsetting comments after this warning, then the next block will be longer. Please tone it down. Loveya Pictures last longer. 03:21, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi Jack, I don't know when you that post but I feel like your still doing the pervert thing . Please stop with the comments of this and that . I am sorry you feel hated but the reason is that your comments are getting worse . That Maya and Zig comment freaked me out . So please stop and you won't get any hate. Sincerely Wikian , GoogleWooz (talk) 12:23, June 26, 2014 (UTC) GoogleWooz The Woozen